landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Story Node
Overview The prop is a Story Tool that can be linked to creatures on Build Sites to allow them to speak, change weapon visuals, change moods, change stances, or emote. It can also be used to directly display text on the screen or in the chat window without being linked to a creature. Usage The prop can be used in two ways: linked to one or more creatures or text-only (without a creature link). With a Creature When linked to a one or more creature, the node can be used to change the any of following: *the creatures's weapon visuals status as equipped or sheathed *the creature's mood (e.g. angry, calm, happy, sad) *the creature's stance (e.g. dancing, sitting, kneeling, etc.) *or the creature's emotes (e.g. cheer, cry, wave, etc.) Text option with creatures include the following: *text in a chat bubble above the creature's head, in the chat window, or both *text can displayed directly on the screen Incoming links to the can be used to trigger any or all of these functions in response to any other event. Similarly, an outgoing link can be triggered by all or any of the items on the node being activated. To Display Text-Only When not linked to a creature, the node can only be used to display text. The text can be displayed directly on the screen or in the chat window. The option to display text in a chat bubble will position above the node itself, and will not be visible in Play Mode, much like the node itself is not visible. Therefore, the only real options for using the node when not linked to a creature are to display the text on the screen or in the chat window. Incoming and Outgoing Links The has the following options for Incoming Links: *"...Activate everything on this node." *"...Activate the text on this node." *"...Activate the mood on this node." *"...Activate the stance on this node." *"...Activate the emote on this node." *"...Activate the weapon visuals on this node." The has the following options for Outgoing Links: *"When everything on this node activates..." *"When the text on this node activates..." *"When the text on this node expires..." *"When the text on this activates..." *"When the stance on this node activates..." *"When the emote on this node activates..." *"When the weapon visuals on this node activates..." Settings The prop has the following options under Settings: *'Name: '''Allows players to give the prop a name only they can see. *'Weapon Visual': Sets the weapon visuals that will apply to the linked creature(s). Available visuals: **Equipped **Sheathed *'Mood': Sets the mood that the node will apply to the linked creature(s). Available moods: **Angry **Calm **Happy **Sad *'Stance:' Sets the stance that the node will apply to the linked creature(s). Available stances: **Dancing **Drunken **Kneeling **Lying Down **Skipping **Sneaking **Standing **Sitting *'Emote': Sets the emote that the node will apply to the linked creature(s). Available emotes: **Beckon **Beg **Bow **Cheer **Congratulate **Cough **Cry **Cry (Sob) **Flex **Flirt **Groan **Hug **Laugh **Laugh (Giggle) **No **Nod **Point **Shoo **Shrug **Sneeze **Stretch **Talk **Talk (Continuous) **Talk (Stop) **Taunt **Wave **Welcome **Yawn **Yell *'Announce Emotes in Chat': A checkbox that turns on the node's emote displaying in the chat window in addition to being performed by the linked creature(s). *'Text Location': Where the text will be displayed. Available locations: **On Screen **In Chat **In Chat Bubble **In Chat Bubble and Chat *'Text Duration': A slider that determines how many seconds to display the text for, with options ranging from 1 to 20. *'Text Box''': This is where the text to be displayed is entered. The text can be formatted to be bold, italic, or underlined, and one of twenty font colors can be chosen. Example s are used to make creatures on a build site come to life. For example, a could be used to have a creature wave at the player when they walk into the room, or to create a dialogue for the creature to speak when clicked on by the player. s can also be used to communicate important information to the player, such as by displaying instructions for how a puzzle works. Tips If you want to use the to display text without being linked to a creature, there are several props that can have outgoing links and that are especially suited to displaying text. These include the Rustic Sign, the Gold Trimmed Scroll, the Fjorden Book (open), and the Fjorden Book (closed). Any prop that is capable of generating an outgoing link can be used to trigger a , but these are particularly appropriate. Other interesting options include the various gravestones, the Jump Scare Skeleton, and the Control Panel. Required Resources The following resources are required to place this prop. General Prop Information *All props are placed using the Prop Palette using the Build Mode interface while the Build Site is in Edit Mode. *To remove this prop, right click the prop and hit Recycle. Any materials used to place it will be returned to you. *This prop is innate. It is prop knowledge included in the Prop Palette by default for new characters. *This prop can be tinted using the Tints tab in the Build Mode interface. *This prop is only visible in Edit Mode. Appearance when Placed Category:Story tools